Spreading Your Wings
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Pit never flew independently without Palutena's help, so he's a flightless angel without her. One day, his closest friend helped him fly without the goddess' help, and he grew closer to her... Pit x NiGHTS. Fluff.


**My new friend, ShiverTheNightmaren, had given me some cute sketches of Pit x NiGHTS, with one of them showing NiGHTS helping Pit fly by flying around while holding him, and as a request from her, I'll write this fluffy one-shot here.**

**NiGHTS is female in this BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS, Kid Icarus, nor its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Spreading Your Wings**

NiGHTS flew around Nightopia, feeling the wind blow on her face. It was a beautiful night in Nightopia, with nothing but clouds and stars in the night sky. There were no Nightmarens around to attack, so NiGHTS decided to fly around.

While she was flying in the air, she looked down at the ground. Sitting beside a fountain was her close friend, an angel named Pit. He was looking down at the ground, appearing…depressed.

NiGHTS never seen her friend in a depression state, so she decided to check on him. Flying down to the ground, she landed in front of the angel.

"Is something wrong, Pit?" She asked, "Something on your mind?"

Pit just looked up at NiGHTS and sighed. "Did I ever tell you about me being a flightless angel?" He asked.

NiGHTS stared at him, confused. Pit had wings, but she never knew that he couldn't fly at all. "No…" She responded.

"Well…" Pit got up from the ground, "I can't fly by myself without Lady Palutena's power, so I don't have the independence to fly…" He sighed, "I wish I could just fly without asking her to let me…it's so embarrassing to be flightless without a goddess' help…and even if I can fly thanks to her, I can only do so for five minutes…"

NiGHTS understood what he was talking about. The poor angel can't even fly, even if he tried to. He needed his goddess' help in order to fly, but even then, he can only fly for a certain amount of time.

"Why can't you fly for more than five minutes?" She asked.

"My wings would burn up."

"I see…but why are you so concerned about this?"

Pit stared up at NiGHTS and blushed. "I…I wanted to fly around with you. It looks so much fun when you can freely fly around."

NiGHTS felt sympathy with her best friend. She wanted to help him solve this problem, but she doesn't know how. She then had an idea.

Getting behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Pit cried in surprise.

"I'm going to help you fly without Palutena's help." NiGHTS said.

"R-really?! But how?"

NiGHTS giggled. "I'll just hold on to you while I fly around."

She suddenly flew up in the air with her arms around Pit's waist, holding him tight so he doesn't fall.

Pit flailed around at first when NiGHTS flew up with him, but he eventually relaxed.

"Hold out your arms like you were flying." NiGHTS said. Pit spread his arms out as told. "Now, spread your wings out…" Pit did so. "And LET'S GO!" NiGHTS then flew off at a high speed.

"Wh-whoooooaaaaa!" Pit cried, feeling the wind hit his face.

"Fun, right?" NiGHTS said loud enough for Pit to hear.

NiGHTS flew around Nightopia, holding Pit's waist as tight as she could. The angel looked down at the ground.

"Wow…" Pit said, amazed, "I never seen how small everything is from the ground…"

"Never had time to look down while flying, huh?" NiGHTS giggled.

"I don't, actually; I was too busy on my missions that I didn't even have time to sight-see."

NiGHTS and Pit flew around the night sky, with NiGHTS occasionally doing loops and flips. Pit seemed to enjoy every moment of flying, taking in the wind that blew in his face.

After a few minutes of flying, NiGHTS flew back to the Dream Gate, setting Pit down on the ground.

"That was fun, NiGHTS!" Pit cried, turning to face her and smiling.

NiGHTS smiled back, "I'm glad to help you fly, Pit. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Er…" Pit wanted to say something. He saw her more as a friend. He…actually had a crush on her. After she helped him fly, he was closer to her. He decided to confess his feelings.

"Y'know, I'm glad that you helped me fly," Pit said, blushing, "I…I would actually like to fly with you again…"

NiGHTS giggled. "You can fly with me anytime, Pit. Just ask me; I don't mind." She turned to fly off, but Pit grabbed her hand.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Suddenly, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Thanks, NiGHTS…" Pit said, "I…I wanted to tell you that…oh, what the heck!"

He lets her go and he pulled her into a kiss. NiGHTS was shocked when Pit did this sudden action, but she accepted the kiss and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, their lips parted. "So uh…do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Pit asked, hoping that she got the message.

NiGHTS smiled and she hugged him. "I do. I love you, Pit."

Pit held her back, glad that she had the same feelings for him. "I love you too, NiGHTS."

* * *

**And that's all! Shiver, hope you like it ;)**

**Comment/review please :3**


End file.
